O Pai de Todos os Problemas
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Devido a algo inesperado, Joey e o seu pai acabam por ir viver para a mansão dos irmãos Kaiba. Porém, o pai de Joey não aceita a relação entre Joey e Seto e irá tomar medidas para os separar. Irá o seu plano resultar?
1. O Acidente

**Título: **O Pai de Todos os Problemas

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Número Total de Capítulos: **3

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Aviso 2: **A história passa-se quando Seto e Joey já têm cerca de vinte anos. Além disso, visto que não encontrei referência a um nome para o pai do Joey, nesta história ele chama-se Jake Wheeler.

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Devido a algo inesperado, Joey e o seu pai acabam por ir viver para a mansão dos irmãos Kaiba. Porém, o pai de Joey não aceita a relação entre Joey e Seto e irá tomar medidas para os separar. Irá o seu plano resultar?

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

**Capítulo 1: O Acidente**

A chuva abatia-se com força sobre a cidade Dominó. Aliada a ela, o vento e os relâmpagos eram uma constante naquela noite de Inverno. Como passava já da meia-noite, na mansão dos irmãos Kaiba, todos estavam deitados.

Alguns criados estavam deitados nas camas, mas acordados devido ao barulho da tempestade lá fora, Mokuba dormia profundamente no seu quarto e Seto estava também a dormir.

O quarto de Seto, tendo as paredes pintadas de azul-escuro, as cortinas corridas e as janelas fechadas, estava totalmente às escuras. Seto mexeu-se na cama, mas não acordou, apesar do seu sono estar a ser agitado.

Desde que se conseguia lembrar, Seto nunca conseguia dormir durante toda a noite sem acordar. Quando fora adoptado por Gozaburo, Seto acordava à noite, preocupado com Mokuba e ia ao quarto dele ver se estava tudo bem. Gozaburo ameaçava que se Seto não fizesse tudo o que ele queria, algo mau aconteceria a Mokuba, pelo que mesmo de noite, o receio permanecia.

Quando se tornara o presidente da Kaiba Corporation, Seto acordava muitas vezes com ideias sobre o trabalho ou algo que possivelmente se esquecera de fazer. Pegava no telemóvel ou no portátil e tratava de tudo, sacrificando horas de sono.

E agora, uma nova mudança na sua vida por vezes também o fazia acordar de noite. Joey. Desde que começara a namorar com ele e até mesmo antes disso, quando descobrira e aceitara o que sentia pelo outro rapaz, Seto começara a sonhar com ele. Os sonhos nem sempre eram iguais, mas muitas vezes era Joey que surgia neles.

Desde sonhos sem qualquer sentido, a sonhos eróticos, passando por pesadelos em que, de algum modo, Seto perdia Joey de forma definitiva. Naquela noite, era um pesadelo que estava a atormentar Seto. Ouviu-se um estrondo de um trovão na mesma altura em que Seto acordou, algo sobressaltado pelo pesadelo e não pelo trovão. Sentou-se na cama.

Seto respirou fundo algumas vezes. Tinha a testa coberta de suor. Olhou para o relógio que tinha na mesa-de-cabeceira. Eram quase três da manhã. Seto acendeu a luz do candeeiro que estava em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira e deixou-se ficar quieto e pensativo.

"_Porque continuo a ter pesadelos como este?" perguntou-se Seto. "Estou com o Joey e está tudo bem entre nós. Será isto uma mensagem do meu subconsciente? Terei medo que ele me deixe? É uma possibilidade, porque nada dura para sempre. Mas não deveria estar a preocupar-me com isso... mas estou. É isso que significa gostar de alguém? Ter medo de perder essa pessoa e preocuparmo-nos com ela? Sim, obviamente que é isso. Se o sinto em relação ao Mokuba, alguém que gosto muito, é normal que o sinta em relação ao Joey."_

Seto ficou pensativo durante mais algum tempo. Como todas as relações, a sua relação com Joey tinha altos e baixos, mas na verdade Seto não se sentia minimamente arrependido de estar com o loiro e se ter apaixonado por ele.

"_É estranho que agora me apeteça ouvir a voz dele." pensou Seto. "Claro que não lhe posso ligar quase às três da manhã. Isso é ridículo."_

Seto ficou a pensar em que Joey o estava a mudar, para melhor, esperava ele. Seto passara a ser uma pessoa que demonstrava mais os seus sentimentos e isso fizera com que ele próprio começasse a pensar mais no que sentia. E agora, sentia a falta de Joey.

"_Talvez um dia possamos deitar-nos juntos à noite e acordarmos juntos pela manhã como duas pessoas... normais, com vidas normais." pensou Seto._

Na sua vida, as coisas nunca tinham sido muito normais, mas agora desejava ter um pouco mais de normalidade na sua vida. Tinha dinheiro, saúde, Mokuba era a sua família e agora tinha amor. Apesar de nunca estar efectivamente satisfeito com tudo, pois queria sempre mais e mais, naquele momento Seto podia dizer que estava satisfeito com a sua vida. Um novo ribombar de um trovão foi ouvido e Seto interrompeu os seus pensamentos. Acabou por se levantar da cama e dirigir-se a uma das janelas do quarto. Espreitou para fora da janela, mas apenas conseguia ver chuva a bater no vidro e alguns clarões.

Nesse momento, o telemóvel de Seto começou a tocar. Seto franziu o sobrolho, surpreendido. Quem poderia estar a ligar-lhe a uma hora daquelas? Seto caminhou rapidamente até à sua mesa-de-cabeceira, onde estava o telemóvel e pegou nele. No visor surgia o nome de Yugi. Seto atendeu a chamada, com muita curiosidade.

"Yugi? Porque me estás a ligar a estas horas?" perguntou Seto, num tom neutro.

"Desculpa estar a ligar-te agora. Devo ter-te acordado, mas isto é importante. É sobre o Joey."

"O que se passa?" perguntou Seto. "O que aconteceu?"

"O Joey está no hospital. Soube há alguns minutos. O telhado da casa dele cedeu por causa da chuva, mais precisamente sobre o quarto do Joey. Ele estava a dormir e levou com telhas e bocados do tecto."

"O quê?" perguntou Seto, alarmado. "Mas como é que ele está?"

"Está a ser observado. Foi para o hospital. O pai dele ligou-me a avisar-me e achei que gostarias de saber." disse Yugi. "Vou já sair para ir ao hospital ter com ele."

"Diz-me em que hospital ele está." pediu Seto.

Depois de Yugi lhe dar essa indicação, Seto informou que estaria lá o mais rápido possível. Vestiu-se apressadamente, pegou no telemóvel e na carteira e saiu porta fora. Entrou na garagem e saiu com um dos carros, em direcção ao hospital.

Enquanto Seto conduzia em direcção ao hospital, passando pelas ruas desertas, mas tendo sempre atenção à chuva, que continuava a cair com abundância e aos relâmpagos que passavam pelo céu, ia pensando inevitavelmente em Joey.

"_Será que ele está bem? Levar com pedaços do tecto em cima, além de telhas... não, não pode estar bem. Ele é forte, mas não é indestrutível." pensava Seto. "Raios, eu devia ter previsto isto! A casa dele não é muito boa. O prédio já não é novo e não é cuidado. Com um tempo destes, devia ter previsto que algo mau pudesse acontecer ao Joey se permanecesse lá."_

Seto sentia-se responsável por não ter tirado Joey daquela casa. Afinal, se quisesse, poderia ter convidado o loiro para ir morar com ele na mansão. Espaço era algo que não faltava. Mas Seto não o fizera. Nunca tinham realmente falado a sério do assunto, porque Joey dissera que o pai precisava dele. Seto lembrava-se claramente das palavras.

"O meu pai precisa de mim perto dele." dissera-lhe Joey. "Ele está a tentar recuperar do vício da bebida e se não estiver ninguém a olhar por ele, pode ter uma recaída. Portanto, eu ficarei de olho nele, para o ajudar no que precisar. Um dia... no futuro, quando ele estiver bem, então poderei seguir com a minha vida numa casa minha."

Mas agora Seto arrependia-se de não o ter convidado para ir viver com ele. Deveria ter convidado Joey e insistido com ele até ele aceitar ou então comprado uma outra casa para Joey e o seu pai morarem, já que dinheiro não faltava a Seto.

"_Ele vai ficar bem, com certeza." pensou Seto, tentando ser mais optimista. "Eu irei contratar todos os médicos que forem precisos para o curarem e vou arranjar-lhe uma casa nova ou convidá-lo para vir viver comigo. Farei de tudo."_

Seto acelerou, com pressa de chegar ao hospital. Virou para a direita e o carro passou por uma grande quantidade de água. De repente, Seto perdeu controlo do carro e apesar de o ter tentado controlar, o carro embateu num poste de electricidade. Seto foi atirado para a frente e embateu com a cabeça no volante. Os air-bags abriram-se de seguida. Seto desmaiou.

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

"Mas quando é que ele vai acordar afinal?" perguntou uma voz. "Quer dizer, ele vai ficar bem, certo? Não deveria ter acordado já? Será que vai ficar com alguma sequela?"

"Tenha calma. Tudo ficará bem. E deveria estar a descansar e não a enervar-se." disse uma segunda voz, mais calma e profissional.

Seto abriu lentamente os olhos. Piscou-os algumas vezes e olhou à sua volta, sem levantar a cabeça da almofada. Estava deitado numa cama e soube de imediato que estava no hospital. Um quadro na parede alertava para o risco de uma doença, tudo era branco e a cama era muito desconfortável. E ele lembrava-se do seu carro ter embatido num poste.

"Oh, ele está com os olhos abertos!" exclamou a primeira voz que Seto ouvira.

Seto virou ligeiramente a cabeça. Joey aproximou-se, amparado numa canadiana. A parte inferior da perna esquerda estava enfaixada e Joey apresentava um curativo na testa. Logo atrás de Joey vinha um médico idoso e de cabelo cinzento.

"Seto! Estou muito aliviado por teres recuperado a consciência! Pregaste-me um grande susto." disse Joey.

"Eu? Tu é que me pregaste um susto! O Yugi ligou-me a dizer o que acontecera." disse Seto, sentando-se na cama. Sentia uma ligeira dor na cabeça, mas ignorou-a. "Fiquei preocupado e vim para aqui e..."

"E tiveste um acidente." concluiu Joey. "Perdeste os sentidos. Uma mulher que passou mais tarde por ali de carro chamou a ambulância e trouxeram-te para cá. Eu não tenho nada de grave, mas fiquei super preocupado contigo."

"Tenham calma, os dois." pediu o médico. "Senhor Wheeler, tem de descansar. Tem a perna magoada e a cabeça e o peito também."

"Isto não é nada, doutor. Eu recupero rapidamente." disse Joey.

O médico abanou a cabeça, sem se mostrar muito entusiasmado para não influenciar Joey a exceder-se. A verdade é que ele tivera muita sorte e não fora atingido em nenhuma zona vital. Era jovem e iria recuperar bem, com certeza. O médico focou toda a sua atenção em Seto de seguida.

"Senhor Kaiba, bateu com a cabeça e vamos ter de lhe fazer mais exames, mas de resto parece estar bem." disse o médico. "Vou avisar que já acordou. Daqui a dez minutos vêm buscá-lo para os exames."

O médico saiu rapidamente do quarto, que não era muito grande e tinha apenas uma cama, duas cadeiras, uma janela que estava fechada e uma televisão presa num canto de uma parede. Joey puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama e sentou-se.

"Quanto tempo estive desmaiado?" perguntou Seto.

"Vinte minutos, desde que chegaste ao hospital." respondeu Joey. "Trouxeram-te para aqui porque sabem quem és, senão ainda te punham no corredor ou numa ala cheia de gente. Enfim, ter dinheiro e fama é sempre benéfico."

"Nem sempre." disse Seto. "E tu, estás mesmo bem? Tens a perna ligada e..."

"E vou recuperar bem, não te preocupes. O mesmo já não se pode dizer da minha casa, claro." disse Joey. "Ficou em muito mau estado."

"Pois então vens viver para a mansão." disse Seto.

"O quê? Não, nem pensar."

"Sim. Vens viver comigo. Afinal, não tens onde ficar."

"Mas o meu pai..."

"Ele pode vir para a mansão também."

"A sério?" perguntou Joey, surpreendido.

Seto acenou afirmativamente. Não gostava especialmente do pai de Joey, mas era isso ou Joey não aceitaria ir para a mansão e deixar o pai para trás. Naquele momento, Seto queria Joey o mais perto possível de si.

"Eu vou falar com o meu pai e ver o que ele diz." disse Joey.

Pouco depois, vieram buscar Seto para fazer exames. Ele fê-los e depois disso Joey disse que convencera o seu pai a irem passar uns tempos na mansão, até a casa deles estar recuperada do que acontecera.

"_Óptimo. Assim terei o Joey perto de mim." pensou Seto. "Agora vamos ver se não terei problemas com o pai dele. Afinal, ele não aceitou muito bem o facto de estarmos juntos."_

Foi dada alta a Seto depois dos resultados dos exames terem sido revelados. Seto juntou-se a Joey, ao pai de Joey, Jake Wheeler, Yugi e ao avô de Yugi à porta do hospital.

Yugi e o seu avô tinham ido para o hospital por causa de Joey e o pai de Joey também. Seto já tratara de fazer ligações para que o seu carro fosse recolhido e arranjado, pois deveria ter ficado em mau estado depois do acidente.

"Bom, mais um par de horas e já vai ser dia." disse o pai de Joey. "Eu quero ir ver o que se aproveita do conteúdo do apartamento."

"Eu posso arranjar alguém para o levar lá. Acho melhor o Joey ir directamente para a minha mansão." disse Seto.

Jake Wheeler concordou que o filho fosse levado para a mansão, mas dispensou a ajuda de Seto. Na verdade, não gostava de Seto, nem da relação que o filho tinha com ele, mas aquele não era o melhor momento para isso ser discutido.

A chuva tinha finalmente parado, o vento ainda se fazia sentir mas com menos intensidade e a trovada desaparecera. Seto fez uma nova chamada e um dos seus motoristas indicou que ia já a caminho do hospital, para o ir buscar.

"Ficamos mais aliviados que vocês os dois estejam bem." disse Yugi, olhando para Joey e depois para Seto. "Já era mau terem caído bocados do tecto e telhas sobre o Joey, quanto mais teres tido também um acidente, Kaiba."

"Aconteceu. Devia ter tido mais cuidado a conduzir até aqui ao hospital, mas não tive e o carro derrapou." disse Seto. "Não voltará a acontecer."

"Eu espero bem que não, se não queres que eu tenha algum ataque por estar preocupado contigo. Podias ter morrido, Seto." disse Joey.

Seto abanou a cabeça. Pouco depois, o motorista chegou. Joey e Seto despediram-se de Jake, Yugi e do seu avô e entraram na limusina, rumo à mansão dos irmãos Kaiba.

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

Seto e Joey entraram pela porta da frente da mansão. Lá fora ainda estava tudo escuro.

"Visto que estás a usar uma canadiana, será melhor que fiques num quarto aqui no rés-do-chão." disse Seto. "Para não teres de subir as escadas, se bem que eu gostaria que pudesses ficar no meu quarto, comigo."

"Eu não me importo de subir as escadas."

"Não, não. Temos de pensar na tua saúde. Eu tenho apenas um arranhão na cabeça, mas tu estás magoado na perna e não só." disse Seto. "Anda, vou levar-te ao quarto."

Joey mostrou-se algo desapontado. Também gostava bastante da ideia de pode alojar-se no quarto de Seto e assim dormiram os dois na mesma cama. Depois do que acontecera naquela noite, Joey não se importava minimamente de receber alguns mimos e dormir junto da pessoa de quem gostava.

Os dois caminharam até um quarto situado na ala esquerda da mansão. Seto abriu a porta e acendeu a luz do quarto e entraram. O quarto era amplo, decorado em tons de verde, com duas grandes janelas e uma cama que Joey, apenas com um olhar, avaliou como sendo bastante confortável.

"Pronto, vais ficar aqui e descansar, que é o que precisas e o médico referiu isso várias vezes." disse Seto.

"Ele disse que tu também tens de descansar pelo menos um dia." disse Joey. "Portanto, vê se tens descanso da Kaiba Corporation pelo menos no dia de hoje."

Seto abanou a cabeça, em assentimento. Não estava preocupado consigo, mas visto que Joey estava magoado, planeava ficar a trabalhar na mansão no corrente dia, para poder estar por perto. Seto ajudou Joey a chegar à cama, apesar de Joey lhe ter lançado um olhar aborrecido.

"Ei, eu não estou inválido, ok? Também não é preciso estares praticamente a segurar-me a cada passo." disse ele.

"Ora, eu só queria ajudar. Que ingrato, Wheeler."

"Porque é que me estás a chamar Wheeler, agora? Eu agradeço a preocupação mas não é preciso."

"Então da próxima vez que quase morreres, não vou a correr para o hospital."

Os dois entreolharam-se e depois Joey começou a rir-se e Seto acabou por sorrir um pouco também. Como sempre, tinham por vezes alturas em que se irritavam um com o outro, mas naquela altura, com tudo o que se passara, uma discussão sem sentido não deveria estar a ter lugar.

"Desculpa Seto." disse Joey. "Preocupa-te à vontade, era o que eu deveria ter dito. Aliás, devia estar contente por o fazeres. Dantes não demonstravas isso."

"Demonstrava, mas só quanto ao Mokuba. Agora tenho mais alguém merece que eu me preocupe." disse Seto.

Seto puxou Joey pela cintura e os dois beijaram-se uma e outra vez, parando depois para recuperar o fôlego. Joey sorriu por ver que Seto estava a tomar iniciativa de o beijar e se preocupava com ele. Anteriormente não era de todo assim, mas em todo o caso Joey tinha-se apaixonado pelo antigo Seto. O novo Seto era ainda melhor.

"Espera aqui. Eu vou ao meu quarto buscar um pijama para ti." disse Seto.

"Ai sim? E depois vais ajudar-me a despir, não é?" perguntou Joey, piscando o olho a Seto.

"Pensei que não precisavas de ajuda, não é?" perguntou Seto, abanando a cabeça. "Mas posso ajudar-te a despir, a vestir o pijama e depois vais dormir. Precisas de descansar."

"Mas antes de dormir..."

"Antes de dormir não vai acontecer nada. Não é que na realidade não me apeteça saltar para cima de ti, tirar-te as roupas e fazer amor contigo, mas não estás em condições para isso. E nem vale a pena discutires. Põe-te bom depressa e depois sim."

Joey não pareceu muito satisfeito com aquela resposta, mas sabia que Seto tinha razão e estava apenas preocupado com a sua saúde. Seto saiu do quarto e voltou pouco depois com um pijama azul. Ajudou Joey a despir-se e Joey conteve-se para não se atirar a ele. Depois, deitou-se na cama e Seto puxou-lhe os cobertores para o aconchegar.

"Parece que tenho boas razões para me recuperar depressa." disse Joey, lançando um olhar significativo a Seto.

"Claro que tens." disse Seto. "Bom, agora vou deixar-te descansar."

Seto deu um beijo rápido a Joey e caminhou para a porta do quarto, mas Joey chamou-o. Seto virou-o para o encarar.

"Sim, Joey?"

"Podes ficar comigo, aqui? Prometo que não tenho segundas intenções, mas não teria mal dormirmos na mesma cama, pois não? É só isso e prometo que não tento mais nada."

Seto hesitou, mas pouco depois tinha-se descalçado e com a mesma roupa que trouxera da sua saída, deitou-se ao lado de Joey. Joey passou-lhe um braço pela cintura e adormeceu quase de imediato. Seto passou-lhe uma mão pelos cabelos.

"_Há algum tempo, isto ter-me-ia parecido muito descabido, quase impossível de acontecer. Estar assim com alguém." pensou Seto. "Mas ainda bem que agora conheço outras facetas da vida, tenho outras ideias e sei o que estava a perder e o que tenho agora."_

Pouco depois, também Seto tinha adormecido.

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

Seto acordou de repente, com o barulho de uma porta a abrir-se de rompante e a voz de Mokuba.

"Seto, afinal estás aqui!"

Seto abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama. Mokuba estava perto da cama, de pé, parecendo preocupado. Seto olhou para o seu relógio de pulso e verificou que eram dez da manhã. Joey continuava deitado e parecia dormir profundamente.

"Mokuba, o que se passa?" perguntou Seto.

"O que se passa? Acabei de saber pelo motorista que te foi buscar ao hospital, que tiveste um acidente de carro e que tinhas vindo para a mansão com o Joey, que estava magoado." respondeu Mokuba. "Fiquei bastante preocupado e andei imenso tempo à tua procura na mansão, porque não estavas no teu quarto e nem atendeste o telemóvel."

"Deve ter ficado desligado ou sem bateria." disse Seto, levantando-se depois da cama. "Mas vamos sair daqui. O Joey tem de descansar."

Os dois irmãos saíram do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Mokuba sugeriu que falassem enquanto tomavam o pequeno-almoço, pelo que se dirigiram à sala de jantar e se sentaram. O mordomo e uma empregada serviram-lhes o pequeno-almoço, sem mencionarem ou questionarem o porquê de Seto ter uma pequena cicatriz na testa.

Seto contou ao irmão o que se tinha passado com Joey, o que se passara com ele próprio quando fora para o hospital e também o que se seguira depois. Mokuba ouviu tudo atentamente e abanou a cabeça.

"Devias ter conduzido mais devagar e com mais cuidado, Seto. Mas ainda bem que não foi nada demais. O carro arranja-se mas se tivesses ficado muito magoado é que teria sido muito mau." disse ele. "E quanto ao Joey, ainda bem que o convidaste a vir para cá. Ele precisa de descanso e aqui terá todo o conforto para se recuperar."

"Exactamente." disse Seto. "Ainda bem que estás de acordo."

Mokuba acenou afirmativamente. Gostava de Joey, que era sempre divertido e engraçado e visto que Joey fazia Seto feliz, Mokuba não tinha qualquer tipo de oposição quanto a eles estarem juntos também.

"Mas Seto, não sei se terá sido boa ideia teres convidado o pai do Joey para vir para cá." disse Mokuba, algo preocupado. "Talvez pagar-lhe um quarto de hotel para ele se hospedar lá, mas vir para a mansão é algo... complicado."

Seto sabia perfeitamente a que é que Mokuba se referia. Com o pai de Joey a viver ali, as coisas seriam difíceis, já que Jake Wheeler não apreciava que Joey e Seto namorassem, apesar de inicialmente ter sido pior. Joey afirmava que o pai já tinha aceitado a relação, mas Seto conhecia bem as pessoas e o pai de Joey apenas fingia ter aceitado o relacionamento entre Joey e Seto.

"Esperemos que o pai do Joey se saiba comportar. Afinal, vai estar aqui como hóspede, portanto o mínimo que espero é um pouco de cortesia da sua parte." disse Seto. "Mesmo que ele não goste da ideia de eu e o Joey estarmos juntos, é um facto, portanto já teve bastante tempo para assimilar a ideia e agora vai lidar com ela."

"Lidar com a vossa relação à distância é uma coisa, mas lidar com ela vivendo aqui e vendo-vos juntos todos os dias é outra bastante diferente." disse Mokuba, mas depois tentou ser mais optimista. "Mas talvez estejamos a ser demasiado pessimistas. Pode até correr tudo pelo melhor e quando o apartamento deles estiver bom, o pai do Joey já não terá de ficar aqui."

Seto acenou afirmativamente e de seguida pensou, depois do apartamento estar novamente reparado, se conseguiria ou não convencer Joey a ficar a viver ali na mansão, permanentemente, sem o seu pai por perto. Pelo menos, agora Seto iria tentar.

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

"Joey, acorda. Vá, acorda. Tens de comer alguma coisa, para poderes tomar a medicação e depois podes voltar a dormir se quiseres."

Joey acordou lentamente. Abriu os olhos, tentando perceber onde estava. Depois lembrou-se do que se passara na sua casa e sentou-se na cama, sentindo o corpo dorido e a perna a latejar. Perto dele, de pé, estava Seto, com uma bandeja na mão.

"Tenho aqui o teu pequeno-almoço ou almoço adiantado." disse ele, colocando a bandeja com comida em cima do colo de Joey. "Tens de te alimentar e tomares os comprimidos receitados pelo médico. Um empregado meu foi buscá-los à farmácia há pouco."

"Seto, que horas são?" perguntou Joey.

"É quase meio-dia e meia." respondeu Seto, abanando a cabeça. "Agora, come."

Joey não precisou que lhe dissessem isso uma segunda vez, porque nunca lhe faltava o apetite. Comeu o pequeno-almoço num ápice.

"Estava muito bom." disse Joey, satisfeito.

Seto pegou novamente na bandeja e passou a Joey dois comprimidos e uma pequena garrafa de água. Joey tomou os comprimidos e depois Seto disse-lhe que deveria descansar mais um pouco.

"Então acho que vou dormir mais uns minutos." disse Joey. "Seto, tenho de te dizer que fico mesmo contente por te estares a preocupar comigo."

"Obviamente que iria estar. Quer dizer, não quero que te aconteça nada de mal."

Joey sorriu-lhe, apesar de ainda estar com algumas dores. Seto tinha mudado devido ao relacionamento dos dois e a sua convivência e ele, Joey, também mudara, aprendendo a ser mais cordial e menos irracional e precipitado.

"E o meu pai? Já apareceu?" perguntou Joey. "Queria saber notícias do apartamento."

"Agora está na hora de tu descansares. O teu pai ainda não apareceu, mas não há-de demorar muito. Depois de dormires mais um pouco, ele próprio fala contigo, está bem?"

Joey acenou afirmativamente, deitando-se novamente na cama e fechando os olhos. Seto saiu do quarto, levando a bandeja consigo. O mordomo estava à espera fora do quarto e tirou-lhe a bandeja das mãos com cortesia.

"Senhor Kaiba, o pai do senhor Wheeler chegou há cerca de dois minutos." anunciou ele. "Tomei a liberdade de o deixar na sala de estar, sentando confortavelmente no sofá."

"Fizeste bem. Irei ter com ele agora."

O mordomo fez uma vénia e retirou-se, enquanto Seto se dirigia à sala de estar. Como tudo na mansão, a sala de estar era requintada e tinha decoração de muito bom gosto. Seto entrou lá e o pai de Joey levantou-se do sofá e foi até ele.

"Kaiba, como é que está o meu filho?" perguntou Jake, num tom sério.

"Ele está bem. Já comeu, tomou a medicação e neste momento deve estar adormecer." respondeu Seto. "E o vosso apartamento?"

"Está em mau estado. Choveu bastante. O quarto do Joey é o que está pior, mas a água chegou a todo o apartamento. Temos a mobília destruída e vão ser necessárias remodelações."

"Então, permita-me ajudá-lo. Tenho muitos conhecimentos e de certo que vou conseguir arranjar pessoas competentes para fazerem o trabalho bem feito e o mais rápido possível." disse Seto. "Não tem de se preocupar. Eu tratarei de tudo, sem qualquer custo para si."

Apesar da oferta ser generosa, Jake Wheeler, sendo uma pessoa orgulhosa, não a viu dessa maneira. Abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Nem pensar. Não vou deixar que pague pelas obras da minha casa. Temos seguro e mesmo que não tivéssemos, não lhe iria pedir nada a si." disse Jake. "Já basta não ter onde ficar e portanto ter de vir para aqui."

"Não é vergonha nenhuma pedir ajuda quando necessitamos dela."

"Não me venha com esse tipo de conversa. Se estivesse na minha situação, duvido que tivesse uma atitude diferente da minha."

Seto não respondeu. Pensou realmente na situação, se fosse o inverso. Seto nunca gostara de ser olhado pelos outros como um coitadinho e não pedia ajuda às pessoas, porque queria fazer tudo por si próprio. Pensou que, provavelmente, iria reagir como Jake, fazendo-se de forte e querendo arranjar soluções sem ter de depender de ajuda dos outros.

"Bom, deixemos esse assunto de lado. Vou chamar uma das minhas empregadas para lhe mostrar onde vai ficar instalado." disse Seto, caminhando para a porta.

"Espere, Kaiba." pediu Jake. Seto virou-se para o encarar. "Temos de conversar e visto que o Joey não está aqui para nos ouvir, é a melhor altura."

Seto acenou afirmativamente. Claro que teria de haver "A Conversa". Já esperara por isso, mas pensara que poderia adiá-la um pouco mais. Pelos vistos, não podia.

"Estamos na sua casa e portanto tenho de me sujeitar a algumas situações que não são do meu agrado, mas de qualquer das maneiras, você sabe bem como é que eu me sinto sobre o facto de você e o meu filho estarem... juntos." disse Jake.

"Sim, sei. Não lhe posso pedir que esteja contente por nós, porque sei que isso é impossível, mas eu e o Joey já namoramos há vários meses e você soube disso quando lhe dissemos em pessoa. Não aceitou muito bem a princípio, mas pelo que o Joey me tem sempre dito, parece que aceitou a situação. Claro que é isso que ele pensa. Nós sabemos que não é assim."

Jake começou andar de um lado para o outro da sala, enquanto Seto o ia seguindo com o olhar.

"Sim, é verdade que tive de aceitar a situação. Não valia a pena impor-me contra o Joey. Sei como ele é e sei o que você tem. Uma mansão enorme, riqueza e tudo o mais. Bastava zangar-me com o meu filho e ele vinha a correr para aqui." disse Jake. "Não o queria perder, portanto tive de dizer que aceitava a situação. Mas na verdade não acho certo o que vocês andam a fazer."

"Desculpe? Ao que andamos a fazer?"

"Ao facto de namorarem. Vocês são dois rapazes. Deviam andar atrás do sexo oposto e não andarem enrolados um com o outro." disse Jake. "Pensei que esta fase ia passar e o Joey acabaria por se interessar por alguma jovem bonita, mas parece que vocês não se separam."

"Obviamente que não. Porque é que eu e o Joey nos iríamos separar se gostamos um do outro e estamos bem? Não faria qualquer sentido."

"Mas são do mesmo sexo!"

"E daí? Estamos bem os dois e é apenas isso que importa. Eu não quero saber o que as outras pessoas pensam ou deixam de pensar."

"Mas é uma desgraça para mim!" exclamou Jake. "Sou olhado de lado pelos meus vizinhos e há amigos meus que deixaram de me falar depois de saberem que o Joey anda metido com um homem."

"Então, se realmente deixaram de lhe falar, é porque não eram grandes amigos."

Jake cerrou os punhos, zangado e parou de andar. Seto manteve-se direito e de cabeça erguida.

"Estás a ser insolente, rapaz." rosnou Jake.

"Estou a ser verdadeiro. Portanto, é assim, o Joey gosta muito de si, apesar de tudo o que já lhe fez. Eu sei que lhe batia quando ficava bêbado, o que acontecia muitas vezes. E arranjou dividas. Mas o Joey sempre esteve ao seu lado." disse Seto. "O seu filho deve ser a sua prioridade. Ele quer vê-lo bem e está do seu lado, portanto, deveria aceitar as decisões do Joey, já que é assim que ele é feliz."

Jake hesitou, mas depois voltou à carga.

"Não é assim que ele vai ser feliz. Ele também é discriminado, não sou só eu. Mas tenta manter a fachada de que está contente. Isso é tudo mentira." disse Jake. "A seu tempo, ainda vão ver que eu tenho razão."

"Isso, com o tempo se verá. Agora, por favor, não aborreça o Joey com esse tipo de conversas. Ele precisa de descanso." disse Seto. "Vou chamar a empregada para o acompanhar ao quarto."

Seto saiu da sala de estar, enquanto Jake ficava pensativo. Gostava bastante do filho e queria o melhor para ele, mas Jake estava convencido que Seto não seria o melhor para Joey.

"_Agora que estamos aqui, temporariamente, será boa altura para mostrar ao Joey que o Kaiba não é a melhor escolha para o seu futuro." pensou Jake. "É isso mesmo. Só tenho de arranjar maneira de lhe mostrar isso."_

**Continua…**


	2. Reacções

**Capítulo 2: Reacções**

Mais tarde, Jake foi ver o filho ao quarto onde Joey estava agora instalado. Mokuba tinha levado a Joey um computador portátil e Joey acabara por se divertir a fazer duelos on-line até o pai aparecer. Jake quis saber como estava o filho e depois falou-lhe das obras que iam ser necessárias na casa.

"Mas tudo se há-de arranjar." disse Jake.

"Espero que sim. De qualquer maneira, pelo menos podemos ficar aqui e não temos de dormir na rua ou alugar um quarto nalgum lado."

"Sim, sim, isso realmente é uma coisa boa." disse Jake, mas sem grande entusiasmo na voz. "Se bem que não me sinto totalmente confortável com esta situação."

"Pai, eu percebo o que queres dizer com isso, mas o Seto foi muito simpático por nos deixar cá ficar e peço-te que tenhas paciência. Tu aceitaste a nossa relação e sabes que eu e o Seto gostamos um do outro."

"Eu sei, mas vocês são muito diferentes um do outro. O vosso mundo não tem nada a ver. O Kaiba é rico, tem esta mansão, uma empresa e tu não tens isso." disse Jake, abanando a cabeça. "E vocês são do mesmo sexo. Já pensaste bem nas consequências que isto vai ter no teu futuro?"

Joey suspirou, abanando a cabeça de seguida.

"Eu sei que as coisas não serão fáceis, mas fui eu que escolhi estar com o Seto. Com ele, posso enfrentar tudo. E sim, somos diferentes, temos vidas diferentes e tudo o mais, mas funcionamos bem juntos."

"E queres realmente alguém como ele como teu namorado? Sabes bem a fama que o Kaiba tem. Frio, sério, temido. Além de que anda sempre de um lado para o outro, a viajar. Eu bem sei que há semanas em que nem o vês e não preciso que mo digas, porque se vê quando ele está fora, pelo teu olhar e a maneira como andas mais triste."

"Pai... eu gostava realmente que o Seto não tivesse de viajar tanto, mas tem a ver com o trabalho dele. A empresa é importante e o Seto tem muitas obrigações. Eu compreendo isso e aceito. E quanto ao que dizem dele, não importa." disse Joey. "Não importa nada. Eu sei como ele é. Foi assim, frio, sério com quase todos, menos o Mokuba, mas ele agora está mudado. Não totalmente, nem eu queria que assim fosse, mas ele está diferente. Aliás, eu também estou diferente. Agora pai, por favor, não vamos falar mais disto. Eu gosto do Seto e não quero separar-me dele, porque é junto dele que estou bem."

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Seto saiu cedo para ir trabalhar. Visto que sabia que teria de sair cedo, dormiu no seu quarto e não junto de Joey, para não o acordar quando saísse. Uma empregada levou o pequeno-almoço de Joey ao quarto, enquanto que Jake e Mokuba o tomaram na sala de jantar.

Jake ficara espantado com a quantidade de comida na mesa. Pensava que uns tinham tanto e outros tão pouco. Ele e Mokuba não estavam a falar muito, porque nem sabiam bem o que dizer um ao outro. Então, Jake teve a ideia de falar com Mokuba sobre a relação de Seto e Joey. Se o conseguisse convencer de que Joey e Seto não pertenciam juntos, teria um aliado.

"Tenho de te perguntar uma coisa." disse Jake, encarando Mokuba, que estava sentado do outro lado da mesa. "Como é que tu encaras a relação do teu irmão com o meu filho?"

"Bom, eles gostam um do outro e portanto ainda bem que estão juntos."

"Pensas mesmo assim?" perguntou Jake. "Quer dizer, não achas estranho o teu irmão estar a namorar com outro rapaz?"

"Mais ou menos. Mas também não é uma coisa assim tão rara, uma relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo." disse Mokuba. "Eu não me importo se o Seto está a namorar um homem ou uma mulher, desde que esteja feliz."

"Mas o teu irmão é famoso e rico. Tu também és conhecido. Na escola, de certeza que terias problemas por causa disto. Sabes como as pessoas são..."

"Ah, não fariam nada. O Seto contratava logo uns seguranças para baterem em quem quer que fosse que me aborrecesse." disse Mokuba. "Mas porque é que me está a perguntar isto? Que eu saiba, aceitou a relação do Joey e do Seto, não é?"

"Pois, sim, aceitei."

"Óptimo. Eu adoro o meu irmão e ele tem mudado, graças ao Joey. Agora está mais solto, mais alegre e já nem me lembrava há quanto tempo não via o meu irmão assim. Espero que assim continue."

Jake não disse mais nada, pois ficara claro de que lado é que Mokuba estava. Depois do pequeno-almoço, Jake saiu da mansão, pois tinha de ir trabalhar. Estava agora a trabalhar numa fábrica e já faltara no dia anterior, pelo que não o poderia fazer novamente ou poderia ser despedido.

Enquanto se encaminhava pelos jardins da mansão, ia pensando. Joey e Seto estavam juntos há vários meses, mas sempre tinham mantido a relação em segredo, excepto para algumas pessoas, como Jake, Serenity, Mokuba e os amigos de Joey.

"_Não me agrada ter de fazer isto ao meu próprio filho." pensou Jake. "Mas é a única solução de que me está a ocorrer e será bastante definitiva, com certeza."_

E assim, Jake já sabia o que iria fazer mais tarde naquele dia e que iria mudar muita coisa.

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

À hora do almoço, Seto regressou à mansão. Não costumava almoçar na mansão, pois tinha sempre imensas coisas que fazer na Kaiba Corporation e costumava ter um almoço rápido e voltar ao trabalho. Contudo, já que Joey estava na mansão, decidiu que o trabalho poderia esperar um pouco e que iria almoçar com ele.

Já ligara ao mordomo a avisar e quando chegou à mansão, o almoço estava pronto. Quando Seto entrou no quarto de Joey, ele estava deitado na cama, a jogar novamente no portátil, mas já não parecia tão satisfeito como no dia anterior. Porém, ao ver Seto chegar, um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto.

"Seto! O que estás aqui a fazer? Pensei que só ias voltar mas para o final da tarde." disse Joey.

"Decidi que iria almoçar contigo." disse Seto, fazendo sinal ao mordomo, que ficara à porta. "E portanto, aqui estou eu."

Pouco depois, duas empregadas trouxeram dois tabuleiros com o almoço. Uma colocou o tabuleiro em cima do colo de Joey, que colocara o portátil de lado e a outra colocou o segundo tabuleiro em cima de uma secretária que havia ao canto do quarto. Depois, retiraram-se. Seto sentou-se numa cadeira em frente à secretária e os dois começaram a comer.

"Fico contente por teres vindo almoçar comigo. Já estou aborrecido de estar aqui deitado o dia todo. Quer dizer, não estou inválido nem nada assim." queixou-se Joey.

"Mas tens de descansar, pelo menos mais hoje. Amanhã já podes sair da cama. Mas sabes que não deves andar a esforçar a perna."

"Para isso é que tenho uma canadiana, para me apoiar." disse Joey. "Agora, estar fechado o dia todo neste quarto é um grande aborrecimento."

"Vá lá, não te queixes. Pareces uma menina." disse Seto, lançando um sorriso trocista a Joey.

Joey estreitou de imediato os olhos e depois acabou por se rir.

"Seto, não me faças levantar da cama e ir aí dar-te com a canadiana na cabeça." ameaçou Joey.

"Como se tivesses coragem."

"E tenho sim. Queres apostar?"

"É melhor não. Afinal, já tive coisas suficientes a acontecer com a minha cabeça, não preciso de mais."

"Está bem então, mas não voltes a meter-te comigo, senão já sabes o que acontece." disse Joey, apesar de não estar a falar a sério, pois nunca iria agredir Seto a não ser nalguma situação extrema, por algum motivo muito sério. "Dou cabo de ti."

"Hum, ai sim? É nestas alturas que eu fico a pensar porque é que me apaixonei por ti."

"Mas a essa pergunta tem uma resposta muito fácil. Apaixonaste-te porque obviamente que eu sou uma óptima pessoa, muito interessante, sou divertido, já para não falar que entre os lençóis nos entendemos muito bem."

Seto abanou a cabeça, em assentimento. Já parecia que ele e Joey estavam juntos há uma eternidade, mas apesar disso não se sentia minimamente cansado de Joey. Quando tinham realmente começado a relação, Seto temera que acabasse por se cansar de Joey e que o relacionamento acabasse da pior maneira.

Depois de terminarem de comer, Seto chamou o mordomo, que prontamente invocou duas criadas para recolherem os tabuleiros e de seguida saíram do quarto, deixando Seto e Joey a sós.

"Tenho de ir agora." disse Seto, de pé, junto da cama de Joey. "A Kaiba Corportation não pára e tenho uma reunião daqui a meia hora."

"Pronto, vai lá. Não vale a pena estar a pedir-te para ficares, porque sei que tens obrigações." disse Joey. "Mas quero algo em troca da minha grande compreensão para contigo."

"Queres algo? Muito bem. Posso comprar-te o que quiseres."

"Não quero que me compres nada. Sabes que eu nem gosto que me andes a dar presentes. Eu não tenho muito dinheiro para te dar presentes a ti e não é justo, lá por tu seres rico, que me compres coisas e eu não te possa dar grande coisa de volta."

Seto sabia. Conseguia contar com os dedos de uma mão as vezes em que comprara algo para Joey ou que ele lhe pedira. E nem teria de usar todos os dedos da mão para chegar ao número correcto. Se havia algo que Seto sabia, além de que Joey o amava, era que não estava minimamente interessado no seu dinheiro.

"O que quero é que me prometas que hoje vais dormir comigo." disse Joey. "Seja aqui ou no teu quarto, nem que eu tenha de subir as escadas todas para lá chegar."

"Joey..."

"Não me venhas com a conversa de que tenho de descansar e blá blá blá. Não vou ceder, ouviste?"

Perante aquilo, Seto acabou por dizer que aceitava porque afinal era também o que Seto queria. Depois daquele ponto estar assente, Seto deu um beijo rápido a Joey e foi embora. Joey recostou-se numa almofada, ficando pensativo.

"_Estar aqui na mansão, perto do Seto, está a ser óptimo tirando o facto do que me aconteceu, claro." pensou ele. "Sinto o Seto ainda mais próximo de mim. Há uns meses, eu nunca pensaria que passaria aqui uns dias. Ou que estaria a namorar com o Seto. Isto é a prova de que nada é certo na vida. Tanto pode estar tudo de uma maneira, como de repente tudo muda."_

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

Passava pouco das cinco da tarde quando Jake saiu do seu emprego. Passou por uma banca de jornais e escolheu com minúcia que jornal ia comprar. Depois, foi até a uma cabina telefónica e fez a chamada que andara a planear durante todo o dia.

"É do jornal J Dominó News? Eu estou a ligar para revelar algo bastante interessante." disse Jake.

"Com quem estou a falar?" perguntou a voz de uma jovem, do outro lado da linha.

"Não importa. Oiça, eu sei por um facto e é uma certeza e não um rumor, que o empresário Seto Kaiba, presidente da Kaiba Corportation, anda envolvido com um rapaz."

Do outro lado da linha, não houve resposta durante uns segundos.

"Você tem a certeza do que está a dizer? Ou isto é alguma brincadeira?"

"Não é brincadeira alguma, asseguro-lhe. O rapaz chama-se Joey Wheeler. Ele já participou nalguns torneios de duelos e é amigo do Rei dos Jogos, o Yugi Muto. Se não acredita em mim, então investigue porque o Joey, o meu filh… quer dizer, o rapaz, está neste momento a viver na mansão do Seto Kaiba e a relação já se mantém há algum tempo. Com certeza que, se pagarem bem, um dos empregados da mansão lhes dará mais pormenores."

De seguida, Jake desligou a chamada. Tinha a certeza que no jornal iriam investigar aquela história de imediato e iriam chegar a conclusões. Jake começou a caminhar em direcção à mansão.

"_Fiz isto pelo Joey. Agora, a imprensa vai publicar uma notícia e toda a gente saberá que o Kaiba e o Joey estão juntos. E então, vão ver como é que as coisas são realmente." pensou Jake. "Tenho a certeza que a relação deles vai ficar abalada e poderá chegar a um fim. Esta notícia vai trazer muitas consequências. Quase me descaí ao dizer o meu filho, mas a pessoa com quem eu estava a falar não deve ter reparado."_

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

Depois da chamada de Jake Wheeler para o jornal, o jornal destacou logo algumas pessoas para investigarem a história. Afinal, Seto era bastante conhecido e dono de uma empresa muito importante, cujos negócios se expandiam por todo o mundo, pelo que uma notícia bombástica seria algo muito bom para o jornal.

Por uma quantia generosa, um dos empregados da mansão, em segredo, contou a um jornalista que efectivamente Seto e Joey namoravam, mas Seto tinha proibido os empregados de divulgarem a situação, sob pena de serem despedidos.

Com informações do empregado, o jornalista foi ainda ao hospital recolher outros dados, enquanto um outro jornalista investigava informação sobre Joey, junto de vizinhos que viviam ao pé do apartamento de Joey e do seu pai.

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

O tempo passou e ao jantar, Seto, Mokuba, Joey e Jake não falaram praticamente nada, limitando-se a comer. Joey tinha insistido que estava farto de estar na cama e que iria jantar com os outros na sala de jantar. Depois de muita insistência e de algumas ameaças, Joey conseguiu convencer Seto.

"_Talvez não tenha sido muito boa ideia comermos todos à mesa." pensou Joey, enquanto comida uma garfada de arroz. "Quer dizer, estamos aqui todos calados. Nem sei bem o que dizer com o meu pai e o Seto à mesma mesa."_

Depois do jantar, Jake indicou que se iria deitar e abandonou a sala de jantar. Seto disse a Joey que deveria voltar para o quarto, para descansar mais um pouco.

"Eu não estou inválido. Tenho só umas mazelas e um pé magoado, mas também não é caso para estares assim tão preocupado." disse Joey.

"Deves descansar. Ordens do médico, se bem te lembras."

"Está bem, está bem. Mas só volto para o quarto se vieres comigo." disse Joey, piscando o olho a Seto.

Seto acabou por lhe dirigir um pequeno sorriso, enquanto Mokuba rolava os olhos.

"Acho que é melhor irem mesmo para o quarto." disse Mokuba. "Eu vou ficar na sala a ver televisão e apesar de eu gostar muito de vocês os dois, não estou com paciência para coisas românticas, como esse tipo de insinuações ou começarem a beijarem-se."

Com isto, Mokuba saiu da sala de jantar e Seto acabou por acompanhar Joey ao seu quarto, fechando de seguida a porta atrás de si.

"Não te esqueças que hoje vais dormir aqui comigo, como prometeste." disse Joey. "Se te atreveres a dizer que sim, me deixares adormecer e eu acordar a meio da noite e não te vir na cama porque te esgueiras-te para o teu quarto quando eu estava a dormir e deres a desculpa de que era para eu descansar melhor, juro que vão rolar cabeças."

"Isso parece-me algo incómodo, pelo menos para a minha cabeça, então." disse Seto. "Passo aqui a noite contigo."

Joey ficou bastante animado. Acabaram por se deitar na cama e verem um pouco de televisão, depois Seto disse que talvez fosse boa ideia ver se tinha recebido alguns e-mails importantes, mas Joey não deixou, pois não queria ouvir falar de trabalho naquela altura.

Joey passou os minutos seguintes a tentar convencer Seto para que fizessem amor, dando-lhe beijos e abraçando-o, enquanto Seto se esquivava, até que Joey ficou bastante zangado com a situação.

"Mas tu perdeste o interesse por mim ou quê?" perguntou Joey. "Porque é que não queres fazer amor comigo?"

"Tu sabes que estás magoado..."

"E daí? Lá por ter uma coisinha ou outra não quer dizer que eu não queira e não possa estar com o meu namorado. Há pessoas que não têm um braço ou uma perna e isso não faz com que não possam ter sexo."

"Sim, nisso tens toda a razão."

"Claro que tenho. Portanto, vamos fazer o que eu quero, senão começo a despir-te à força."

"Estás cada vez mais mandão e casmurro." disse Seto.

"Tive um bom professor e que me ensinou bem." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça. "Tu és assim também."

De seguida, Joey beijou Seto, que se deixou finalmente envolver e esqueceu que Joey estava magoado. Os dois fizeram amor normalmente, mas com mais cautela e depois acabaram por adormecer, com Joey com um braço na cintura de Seto.

Nessa noite, também choveu bastante e a trovada voltou, mas Seto acordou apenas uma única vez e não foi por causa de um pesadelo. Ao ver Joey a dormir pacificamente a seu lado, Seto sentiu-se feliz com aquela situação.

Depois, voltou a adormecer e apenas teve sonhos bons com Joey. Naquele momento, que o tinha a seu lado, a sensação de que pertenciam juntos afastava todas as possibilidades de pesadelos surgirem. Mas nem Seto, nem Joey poderiam saber o que aconteceria no dia seguinte e poderia mudar tudo.

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Seto foi acordado pelo som do seu telemóvel a tocar. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e tacteou a mesa-de-cabeceira até tocar no telemóvel e o conseguir agarrar. Sentou-se na cama e atendeu a chamada, enquanto Joey se mexia, ainda adormecido.

"Sim, daqui fala Kaiba." disse Seto ao atender a chamada.

Durante uns segundos, Seto permaneceu calado, a ouvir o que um dos sócios da Kaiba Corporation lhe contava sobre a notícia do que vinha publicada no jornal. A expressão de Seto foi endurecendo à medida que ia ouvindo o que se passava.

"Compreendo. Eu irei para a Kaiba Corporation o mais brevemente possível." disse Seto, desligando de seguida a chamada.

Seto pousou o telemóvel na mesa-de-cabeceira e deixou-se ficar quieto. Passavam apenas uns minutos das sete da manhã, ainda havia pouca luz, que entrava pelas janelas do quarto, mas no entanto por toda a cidade e pelo mundo já havia jornais com a notícia do relacionamento entre Seto e Joey. Seto respirou fundo e olhou para Joey, dormindo pacificamente.

"_Isto é uma bomba." pensou Seto. "Não deveria ter sido descoberto assim, nem tão cedo. Agora vou ter de lidar com muitas coisas. O que devo fazer quanto ao Joey? Conto-lhe o que se está a passar ou deixo-o na ignorância pelo máximo de tempo possível? Tenho de pensar bem no que pretendo fazer."_

Pouco depois, Seto saiu da cama, com cautela para não acordar Joey. Saiu do quarto, caminhou pelas escadas acima e foi até ao seu quarto. Uma vez lá, escolheu as roupas que usaria nesse dia e entrou na sua casa de banho privativa. Tomou um duche rápido e vestiu as roupas. Depois, voltou a descer as escadas. Não parara de pensar no que tinha acontecido e decidira que era melhor contar tudo a Joey, antes que ele soubesse por outra pessoa e ficasse zangado por Seto não lhe ter dito nada.

Seto voltou a entrar no quarto. Joey ainda estava a dormir, alheio a tudo. Seto sentou-se na cama com cuidado e passou uma mão pelos cabelos de Joey. Seto pensava que seria óptimo se aquela situação não passasse de um equívoco, seria óptimo se pudesse estar deitado ao lado de Joey, sem aquela preocupação a passar-lhe pela cabeça. Mas a situação era verdade e tinha de a enfrentar.

"Joey, tens de acordar agora. Precisamos de falar." disse Seto, tirando a mão dos cabelos de Joey. Joey virou-se para o outro lado, mas não acordou. "Acorda Joey, isto é importante."

Vendo que Joey não parecia disposto a acordar, Seto abanou-o até que Joey abriu os olhos, ainda ensonados e fez uma expressão aborrecida.

"O que é que foi?" perguntou Joey, sentando-se na cama. "Para que é que me estás a acordar assim? Estava a dormir tão bem, a sonhar connosco a…"

"Joey, ouve com atenção, por favor." pediu Seto, interrompendo-o. "Ao que parece, de alguma forma um jornal descobriu que nós estamos juntos e publicou uma notícia sobre isso."

Joey pestanejou algumas vezes, assimilando o que Seto lhe dissera. Apesar de para si não haver qualquer problema de ser revelado que ele e Seto namoravam, visto que Joey estava seguro do que sentia e disposto a enfrentar tudo e todos por causa disso, Seto tinha-lhe explicado, quando tinham começado a namorar, que deveriam manter a relação em segredo, até chegar o momento certo de ser revelada, caso contrário poderia ter efeitos complicados em relação à Kaiba Corporation. E assim, Joey aceitara manter a relação em segredo, porém, agora aquele facto já era conhecido.

"Estou a perceber, Seto." disse Joey, num tom sério, já afastando a sonolência. "E agora, o que é que fazemos?"

"Agora temos de lidar com isto, mas não vai ser fácil." disse Seto.

"Temos apenas de esclarecer a verdade, então. Esclarecer que estamos realmente juntos." disse Joey.

"Não é assim tão simples. Isto vai ter consequências para todos. Não sei como é que o jornal soube, mas talvez alguém se tenha apercebido de que vieste cá para casa ou algo assim." disse Seto, pensativo.

"Ou alguém falou. Algum empregado, por exemplo, mas isso também já não importa, porque se já se sabe…"

"Exactamente. Eu queria que soubesses tudo por mim, para não saberes de outra maneira e seres surpreendido. Agora, vou ter de tomar o pequeno-almoço rapidamente e sair para ir à Kaiba Corporation. Vai estar tudo num reboliço enorme, com certeza. É melhor tu não saíres de casa hoje."

"Mas tenho uma consulta no médico, lembras-te?"

"Eu sei, mas eu posso ligar ao meu médico pessoal e ele vem cá a casa ver-te."

"Eu não estou inválido, Seto. Posso muito bem…"

"Joey, sei que tu podes sair, que não estás inválido, que consegues fazer as coisas e ires a uma simples consulta no médico, mas não é boa altura. Tu fazes ideia de como vão estar as coisas hoje e nos próximos tempos? Vamos ter jornalistas ao portão da mansão imenso tempo, a seguir-nos, a fazerem perguntas e a incomodarem toda a gente." explicou Seto. "Portanto, é melhor que fiques aqui para eles não te incomodarem a ti."

Joey não parecia satisfeito por ter de, mais uma vez, ficar confinado à mansão. Queria sair, ir à consulta médica e depois encontrar-se com os seus amigos, mas também compreendia que Seto tinha razão. Agora não seria boa altura para sair da mansão, nem para tentar fazer alguém entrar, caso contrário seriam sempre incomodados por jornalistas. Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Está bem, Seto, eu vou fazer o que tu queres." disse Joey. "Fico aqui na mansão. Liga lá ao teu médico pessoal para ele vir cá. Já me sinto bem do pé e já não deve estar muito mal, portanto ele que me tire as ligaduras. Ao menos, mesmo que não saía, pelo menos poderei andar normalmente."

Seto acenou afirmativamente e levantou-se, mas Joey agarrou-lhe o braço.

"Lamento que a nossa relação tenha sido descoberta desta maneira." disse Joey. "Mas isto vai mudar alguma coisa entre nós?"

Seto encarou o namorado e acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Apesar de agora a relação de ambos ter sido tornada pública, nunca lhe passara sequer pela cabeça deixar Joey ou negar que estavam juntos e arriscar a relação. Quando Seto entrava numa batalha, não era para desistir e agora que tinha aquela situação para resolver, iria resolvê-la e não fugir pelo caminho mais fácil.

"Não vai mudar nada entre nós. Os nossos sentimentos continuam os mesmos." disse Seto. "Só que agora vai haver milhões de pessoas que também sabem o que nós sentimos um pelo outro."

De seguida, Seto baixou-se um pouco e aplicou um leve beijo nos lábios de Joey, que lhe largou o braço. Depois, Seto saiu do quarto, enquanto Joey inspirava profundamente.

"_Espero mesmo que nada mude entre nós." pensou Joey. "Vê-se nas revistas os casais famosos, que estão sempre a aparecer, mas que depois, passado um tempo, acabam tudo. Espero que não seja o caso. Não quero que a nossa relação termine. Nunca."_

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

O médico pessoal de Seto veio à mansão e examinou Joey, tirando-lhe de seguida as ligaduras do pé e indicando que já não necessitava delas, mas que deveria ter cuidado nos próximos dias, para não torcer o pé e a situação ficar pior. Quanto ás mazelas no peito de Joey, estavam a sarar normalmente. Depois, o médico foi embora e Joey apressou-se a sair do quarto, podendo andar normalmente mais uma vez. Noutras circunstâncias teria ficado contente por estar ali e até poder ver melhor a mansão, mas estava pensativo quanto a como estaria Seto.

"_Será que ele está a ter muitos problemas na empresa?" perguntou-se Joey. "Espero que não. O Seto sempre conseguiu resolver todo o tipo de situações e espero que não seja por causa da nossa relação que a empresa tenha grandes prejuízos. Isso seria muito complicado."_

Com cuidado, Joey subiu as escadas até ao primeiro andar, depois caminhou por um corredor e quando chegou ao fim do mesmo, abriu uma porta que dava para uma varanda. A varanda estava virada para a frente da mansão. Joey aproximou-se do parapeito e olhou. Para lá do muro e do portão da mansão, havia vários jornalistas e fotógrafos parados à porta. Mal viram Joey surgir, os fotógrafos começaram a tirar fotografias. Joey afastou-se rapidamente do parapeito e regressou para dentro da mansão.

"_Ok, isto talvez seja pior do que eu esperava." pensou Joey. "Estão ali imensas pessoas de microfone em punho ou com gravadores e máquinas fotográficas. Se calhar nem devia ter ido à varanda, mas estava com curiosidade para confirmar se seria como o Seto tinha dito."_

Ao descer as escadas novamente, Joey deparou-se com o mordomo.

"Temos muitos jornalistas à porta da mansão." disse Joey.

"É verdade, senhor Wheeler. Saí há pouco para fazer um recado e foi bastante difícil passar por eles. Fizeram-me imensas perguntas, mas eu recusei-me a responder e consegui passar por eles." disse o mordomo.

"Estão todos curiosos sobre o que se passa entre mim e o Seto."

"Sim, estão, mas deviam meter-se na vida deles e não na vida dos outros." disse o mordomo, de forma rígida. "O patrão estava claramente zangado com isto, se me permite que lhe diga. O patrão mudou bastante desde que vocês começaram a vossa relação. Mudou para melhor e todos o sentimos aqui na mansão. Está mais bem-disposto e, para dizer a verdade, menos frio. Espero que esta situação não vá fazer as coisas piorarem…"

"Eu também espero que não. Espero que isto seja apenas uma novidade, que passe e depois as pessoas se esqueçam." disse Joey. "Noutra altura, teria batido nos jornalistas para eles não nos aborrecerem, mas não seria a melhor ideia, portanto, é melhor deixar o Seto tratar da situação. Ele saberá o que fazer para resolver tudo e voltar tudo ao normal."

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

Na Kaiba Corporation, Seto estava sentado na cadeira do seu gabinete. A sua secretária, Minako, estava de pé, com algumas folhas na mão, falando-lhe das chamadas que já tinham recebido até aquele momento. A notícia caíra como uma bomba e de imediato se tinham sentido as repercussões. Quando chegara à empresa, Seto verificara que muitas das pessoas lhe lançaram olhares curiosos e tinha recebido telefonemas de alguns sócios da empresa a pedir explicações.

Além disso, as acções da empresa tinham caído a pique naquele dia, chegando ao valor mais baixo de sempre. Algumas propostas de investidores tinham sido de imediato canceladas e todos os sócios da empresa exigiam um comunicado de Seto.

"O que quer que faça com as reclamações, senhor Kaiba?" perguntou Minako, agitada. "Não param de chegar."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Anote-as e armazene-as." disse Seto, mas depois abanou a cabeça. "Não, esqueça isso. Mande as reclamações para o lixo e não dê qualquer esclarecimento se lhe perguntarem sobre a minha relação com o Joey. Vou tomar medidas. É a minha vida pessoal que está a ser exibida como um circo e isto vai ter de parar."

Minako acenou afirmativamente.

"Farei como me diz." disse ela. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, mais nada. Pode ir."

Minako saiu de seguida do gabinete e pouco depois Seto levantou-se, encaminhando-se para a sala de reuniões. Ao chegar lá, verificou que todos os sócios já estavam presentes, tirando Mokuba, que nunca era chamado para nenhuma reunião, sendo sempre Seto a tratar da sua parte, visto ele ainda ser menor de idade. Seto fechou a porta atrás de si, enquanto os sócios, sentados em cadeiras à volta da mesa o olharam.

"O que tem a dizer sobre o que se está a passar, Kaiba?" perguntou um homem de meia-idade e cabelo ruivo. "Isto está a dar cabo da empresa!"

"Exactamente!" exclamou outro dos sócios. "Isto é um escândalo de enormes proporções. Espero que tenha uma boa justificação para isto."

Seto olhou para todos eles, com um olhar frio e zangado. Era claro que todos estavam furiosos com a situação e nenhum parecia mostrar compreensão.

"A justificação é que eu gosto de uma pessoa com quem estou a namorar. Apenas isso. Sim, é do mesmo sexo que eu, mas ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. Visto que veio a público, lidarei com isso e pronto, mas esta é a verdade e não me envergonho de nada. Quanto à empresa, iremos sobreviver."

"Isso é fácil de dizer, Kaiba, mas o que tem de fazer é acabar com essa relação, para voltarmos às boas graças de toda a gente." disse o homem de cabelo ruivo.

Seto lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, que o teria matado se os olhares matassem.

"Nem pensar. Eu não vou terminar a minha relação por nada. Eu não vos digo como vivem a vossa vida, portanto não se metam na minha. Isto é algo pessoal e foi levado para outro âmbito." disse ele.

"Eu concordo que deve acabar com essa relação e pronto. Devíamos votar." disse uma mulher.

"Nem pensar! A minha vida não se resume a uma votação. Vocês não a podem decidir. Se não estão de acordo, paciência. Eu sou o maior accionista da empresa e mesmo que vocês se demitam todos, amanhã ela ainda cá estará. Enfraquecida, mas não irá desaparecer, isso vos garanto. E não sejam moralistas. Eu não vos digo o que devem fazer na vossa vida. Beth, apesar de saber que é infiel ao seu marido, não ando a dizer-lhe o que deve fazer. Ou Suzaku, sei bem que anda metido em negócios ilícitos, que não envolvem esta empresa. E os outros também têm coisas que são da vida privada e não querem ver misturados com a vida pública. Portanto, termina aqui o esclarecimento. Eu continuarei a ser profissional como sempre fui e da minha vida privada, sei eu."

Logo depois, Seto virou costas e saiu da sala de reuniões, deixando os sócios em alvoroço.

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

Mais tarde, Jake Wheeler decidiu vir almoçar à mansão, porque por um lado a comida ali era bastante boa, por outro não gastaria dinheiro na comida e além disso queria ver se o seu plano tivera as repercussões que pensava que teria. Quando chegou perto da mansão, avistou de imediato os jornalistas.

"_Cá estão os abutres." pensou Jake. "Já esperava por isto. Ora bem, agora para piorar as coisas, eu posso fazer algo para mostrar ao Kaiba que os Wheeler são impulsivos e não se preocupam com o que os outros pensam, nem com moralismos. Com certeza, isto ainda vai complicar mais as coisas e poderá gerar conflitos entre o Kaiba e o Joey. Então, eles vão separar-se finalmente."_

Jake caminhou rapidamente em direcção ao portão da mansão e aos jornalistas. Ao verem-no aproximar, alguns olharam para ele, mas sem grande interesse, visto não o conhecerem ou saberem quem era.

"O que se passa aqui?" perguntou Jake, a um dos jornalistas.

"Estamos à espera de ouvir declarações, homem. Não me diga que não sabe a notícia do momento? O famoso Seto Kaiba anda envolvido com outro rapaz, o Joey Wheeler, que participou nalguns torneios de duelos." respondeu o jornalista. "Queremos saber tudo. Afinal, a relação é um escândalo."

"Aí é sobre isso? Mas que raio, saiam mas é daqui! O Joey Wheeler é o meu filho e não têm nada de estar aqui a quererem saber coisas da vida dele!"

Logo de seguida, ouvindo aquilo, os jornalistas e fotógrafos viraram-se para Jake. Tal como esperara, agora as atenções estavam sobre si e começaram os flashs das máquinas fotográficas. Jake decidiu avançar com o plano. Caminhou para um dos fotógrafos e num gesto rápido tirou-lhe a máquina das mãos e lançou-a ao chão, partindo-a.

"Não voltem a tentar aborrecer o meu filho, senão parto-vos as máquinas todas e vão todos parar ao hospital!" gritou Jake, avançando depois para o portão da mansão.

Os seguranças deixaram-no entrar e enquanto caminhava já pelo interior dos portões, Jake sorriu maliciosamente.

"_Óptimo. Parti a máquina a um fotógrafo e agora isto vai ser muito falado. Vai dar-me má imagem, de violento e tudo o mais, mas não importa. O Kaiba vai ficar furioso com o que fiz, porque com isto também dei mais má imagem à situação e com certeza que o Joey me vai defender, portanto, vão zangar-se. Espero que isto seja o suficiente para os separar de uma vez por todas."_

**Continua no próximo capítulo, que será o último.**


	3. Resolução

**Capítulo 3: Resolução**

Seto decidiu ir almoçar à mansão. Não seria a decisão mais adequada, pensava Seto, mas não queria saber. Apesar de todo o reboliço que estava a acontecer, queria ver Joey e também falar com Mokuba, já que anteriormente não tivera oportunidade para isso. Precisava de saber como o irmão se sentia agora que a verdade viera a público, apesar de Mokuba saber desde o inicio do namoro do irmão. Seto queria também saber o que o médico dissera a Joey pois ainda não tivera tempo de lhe ligar a perguntar e agora queria perguntar-lhe pessoalmente.

Ao chegar ao portão da mansão, os seguranças tiveram de entrar em acção e afastarem os jornalistas para que o carro pudesse passar. Pouco depois, Seto estava a entrar na mansão, com um dos seguranças a seu lado, a contar-lhe o que acontecera com Jake Wheeler.

"Ele partiu a máquina de um fotógrafo e ameaçou os jornalistas?" perguntou Seto, franzindo o sobrolho.

"Exactamente senhor Kaiba." respondeu o segurança.

Seto acenou afirmativamente, não parecendo nada satisfeito e dispensou o segurança. Depois, dirigiu-se à sala de jantar. Quando entrou na sala de jantar, já Joey, Mokuba e Jake estavam à mesa, a iniciar a refeição. Mal o viu, Joey sorriu e levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado.

"Seto, não sabia que vinhas almoçar à mansão. Calculei que com isto tudo irias ficar pela empresa o dia todo." disse Joey.

"Decidi vir almoçar a casa, ver como estavas e ao Mokuba também." disse Seto, olhando depois para as pernas de Joey. "O médico tirou-te a ligadura?"

"Sim, já não preciso dela, nem de andar apoiado na canadiana. Disse-me apenas para ter cuidado, para não esforçar o pé nem nada assim." explicou Joey, tornando-se mais sério de seguida. "Como é que correram as coisas na empresa? Foi muito mau?"

Seto caminhou até ao seu lugar na mesa, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. Joey também voltou a sentar-se, na cadeira à esquerda de Seto. Mokuba e Jake olharam para Seto, sem dizerem nada e esperando uma resposta também sobre o que Joey perguntara. Seto demorou alguns segundos a responder.

"A situação não é boa, claro. Recebi telefonemas, reclamações, faxes e tudo o mais, a pedir esclarecimentos, tive uma reunião com os outros sócios, enfim, complicações. Esta tarde irei fazer uma declaração para os jornalistas, para ver se eles nos deixam em paz." disse Seto, olhando de seguida para Jake. "Mas não será fácil, já que descobri que o teu pai, Joey, partiu a câmara de um fotógrafo e ameaçou os jornalistas e com toda a certeza essa notícia vai alimentar ainda mais tudo isto contra nós."

Joey e Mokuba viraram-se de imediato para encararem o pai de Joey, que encolheu os ombros.

"Pai, porque é que não me disseste que tinhas feito isso?" perguntou Joey.

"Não achei que fosse boa ideia preocupar-te com isso." respondeu Jake. "Os fotógrafos e os jornalistas estavam ao portão, a quererem aborrecer-vos, a meterem-se na vossa vida e eu perdi a cabeça, pronto."

"Pois, mas devia ter-se controlado mais." disse Seto, de maneira fria. "Porque agora as coisas ainda vão ficar piores, com notícias de que o Joey tem um pai violento, além de que agora ainda vão à procura de informações sobre si e entretanto temos nos jornais a sua vida a ser contada também. E também a vida da sua família, incluindo a Serenity."

Jake não disse nada. Não tinha pensado naquela possibilidade, que fossem também focar-se em si, além da situação de ter sido violento com os jornalistas. Iriam com certeza encontrar informação sobre o seu problema com o álcool e o jogo, a sua separação da esposa e iriam importunar Serenity também. Joey abanou a cabeça.

"Pai, devias ter-te controlado realmente. Eu sei que às vezes apetece-nos resolver as coisas com os punhos, mas se vão aborrecer a Serenity vai ser muito mau." disse Joey, preocupado. "Tenho de lhe ligar depois do almoço."

"Joey, eu fiz isto para te proteger e apesar de não ter pensado realmente em todas as consequências, devias apoiar-me." disse Jake.

Joey abanou a cabeça em sinal de negação. Seto começou de seguida a servir-se de comida.

"Parece que estamos de acordo que o que fez devia ter sido evitado. De qualquer das maneiras, já está feito, portanto temos de lidar com isso. Mas tenha mais cuidado de futuro." disse ele, olhando para Jake.

Jake sentiu uma grande raiva no peito. Não só Seto o estava a repreender, como Joey concordava com a situação. Os dois não se tinham zangado e ainda por cima a vida de Jake seria tornada pública também e iriam andar atrás de Serenity para falaram com ela também. Apesar disso, Jake ainda não desistira de ver o filho separado de Seto. Depois de Seto se servir de comida, virou-se para o irmão.

"Mokuba e tu, passou-se alguma coisa na escola? Aborreceram-te?" perguntou Seto.

"Não, para já não, mas também só soube da notícia quando o motorista me foi buscar. Penso que na escola, visto que a maioria das pessoas não lê jornais, ainda não se tinha espalhado a notícia." respondeu Mokuba. "Mas não te preocupes Seto, eu não serei afectado por nada que possam dizer. Tu és meu irmão e gostas do Joey e estão bem juntos, portanto é só o que importa."

Joey sorriu a Mokuba e Seto abanou a cabeça, mais descansado com a situação. De qualquer das maneiras, sabia que apesar do primeiro impacto ter passado, ainda iriam existir muitas outras situações sobre o seu romance com Joey, até que finalmente tudo acalmasse.

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

Algum tempo depois, Seto regressou à Kaiba Corporation e entrou por uma porta lateral. Numa das salas de conferência, vários jornalistas estavam já à espera que Seto chegasse para prestar declarações. Seto achara melhor falar de uma vez com todos, para esclarecer a situação e acalmar os ânimos mais rapidamente. Deixou-os à espera vários minutos, apenas pelo prazer de o poder fazer e depois entrou na sala de conferências e dirigiu-se a um ponto mais elevado, onde estava um microfone. De imediato alguns fotógrafos começaram a tirar fotografias.

"Agradeço a presença de todos." disse Seto, de modo cordial, apesar de na verdade não gostar que nenhum deles ali estivesse a importunar a sua vida. "Estamos aqui devido à notícia que saiu hoje num jornal, de que eu estaria a ter um caso com o Joey Wheeler."

"Nega então esse envolvimento?" perguntou uma jornalista, levantando-se da cadeira onde se encontrara sentada. "É apenas especulação e boato?"

"Não, não nego o envolvimento e não, não é especulação, nem boato. Eu e o Joey Wheeler já estamos juntos há vários meses, é essa a verdade. Mas todos temos vidas profissionais e privadas. O aspecto da minha relação com o Joey pertence à vida privada, pelo que não tinha qualquer obrigação de dar esse facto a conhecer. Visto que esta situação já foi divulgada, não tenho qualquer problema em assumir a situação."

"Mas será que ao não querer revelar a relação, mostra que não há realmente sentimentos entre vós? Ou tem vergonha de estar nessa relação?" perguntou um jornalista.

"Tem a certeza que o Joey Wheeler não está consigo apenas por dinheiro?" perguntou outro.

Seto ficou com uma expressão ainda mais séria. Já esperava este tipo de perguntas, mas era sempre complicado ouvi-las. Respirou fundo.

"A minha relação com o Joey Wheeler está perfeitamente bem, os sentimentos são verdadeiros e nunca tive vergonha nenhuma por estar com ele. Aliás, porque é que teria? Não há nada no Joey que me faça ter vergonha dele. É boa pessoa, como de certeza já andaram a pesquisar. Ele participou no torneio Duelist Kingdom para pagar uma operação à sua irmã, o que mostra bem que tipo de pessoa ele é." disse Seto. "E não, ele não está comigo por dinheiro e não tenho qualquer dúvida nesse sentido."

"Como é que esta relação o define? Como sendo gay?"

"Sabemos que o Joey Wheeler está a viver na sua mansão, portanto, já deram um novo passo na vossa relação e vivem oficialmente juntos?" perguntou outro jornalista.

"O que é que tem a dizer sobre o que o pai de Joey Wheeler fez hoje com a máquina fotográfica de um fotógrafo?"

Seto aguardou um pouco para responder.

"Esta relação define-me como pessoa que gosta de outra pessoa. Apenas isso. E o Joey está a viver na mansão porque foi necessário, o que não invalida que possa ficar a viver lá indeterminadamente. E quanto à reacção do pai dele, não foi a melhor e deveria ter-se controlado, mas por vezes, como todos sabem, o nível de stress das pessoas chega ao limite e perde-se a paciência."

Um outro jornalista preparava-se para fazer uma pergunta mas Seto ergueu a mão para o calar.

"Chega de perguntas. Vim aqui esclarecer que estou numa relação séria e verdadeira, portanto, espero que estejam esclarecidos nesse sentido. Continuarei a ser profissional como sempre fui porque como já referi isto não interfere nada com a minha vida profissional." disse Seto. "Da próxima vez que tenha de vos falar espero que seja por algum novo projecto da Kaiba Corporation."

De seguida, Seto deixou rapidamente a sala de conferências, satisfeito por ter falado ao jornalistas e ter esclarecido o assunto. Não voltaria a falar novamente com os jornalistas naquele sentido.

"_A vida é minha, portanto, não têm de saber demasiado." pensou ele. "A minha relação com o Joey não é um número de circo para ser mostrado perante toda a gente e para eles julgarem se gostam ou não. Aliás, quero lá saber se gostam ou não gostam. Já estou com problemas na empresa e irei tê-los mais, mas eu sempre consegui superar tudo e levar a empresa em frente. Agora não será excepção."_

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

Eram quase cinco da tarde e na mansão dos irmãos Kaiba, Joey estava na enorme sala de estar, sentado no sofá de pele, a falar ao telemóvel com Yugi. Téa e Tristan já lhe tinham ligado anteriormente e Joey falara com Serenity logo depois do almoço.

"Pois é Yugi, não venhas ver-me. É melhor assim. Eu já estou bem do pé e de resto vou recuperar." disse Joey, abanando ligeiramente a cabeça. "Com os jornalistas todos à porta, seria complicado passares pelo portão e depois serias importunado, portanto, tal como disse à Téa e ao Tristan, vemo-nos quando tudo acalmar um pouco."

"Já têm ideia de como é que os jornalistas souberam do vosso romance?" perguntou Yugi, do outro lado da linha.

"Ainda não, se bem que me parece que deve ter sido algum empregado da mansão. Ou então alguém viu que eu vim para cá ou assim e falou. Não sei bem, mas agora também já não importa." disse Joey, encolhendo os ombros. "Já se sabe e há que lidar com isso. Eu nem saí da mansão, nem falei com nenhum jornalista, mas não param de ligar para cá. O Seto está a tratar das coisas na Kaiba Corporation e não me quis alarmar, mas talvez as coisas não estejam tão bem como ele quis fazer parecer."

"Espero que isto seja passageiro e que depois vos deixem em paz. E claro, espero que na empresa também fique tudo bem, afinal o Kaiba investiu imenso de si lá e seria muito mau se algo grave e irreversível acontecesse."

"Espero que não."

Pouco depois, Joey despediu-se de Yugi e a chamada terminou. Quando Joey saiu da sala e caminhou pelo corredor, ouviu a porta da frente a bater e depois vozes. Caminhou até à porta e viu Mokuba e o mordomo a falarem. O mordomo parecia agitado, enquanto Mokuba tentava que ele falasse mais baixo.

"Mas menino Mokuba o que aconteceu é muito grave. Devíamos ir à polícia fazer queixa." disse o mordomo. "O seu irmão não ficará nada satisfeito com isto."

"Eu devia ter mentido e dito que tinha caído ou assim." disse Mokuba, cruzando os braços. "Não quero que o Seto saiba."

"Não queres que o Seto saiba o quê?" perguntou Joey, aproximando-se dos dois.

Ao aproximar-se, Joey reparou que Mokuba tinha o olho esquerdo negro.

"O que é que se passou com o teu olho?" perguntou Joey.

"Não foi nada."

"Na escola, o menino Mokuba meteu-se numa luta." disse o mordomo. "E foi assim que ficou com o olho naquele estado."

Mokuba lançou ao mordomo um olhar irritado e o mordomo achou por bem retirar-se, antes que o seu emprego fosse colocado em risco. Joey fez sinal a Mokuba para o seguir e apesar de carrancudo, Mokuba assim fez. Entraram na biblioteca, que era a divisão mais perto e sentaram-se em duas cadeiras, de frente um para o outro.

"Quero que me contes, com pormenores, o que se passou. Espero que não me mintas, porque tu sabes que eu detesto mentiras." disse Joey. "Começa a falar Mokuba."

"Não quero dizer-te, Joey."

"Ouve, eu não sou o teu irmão, nem quero que penses que estou a tentar fazer o papel dele ou assim, mas estou preocupado contigo. Vá, confia em mim e conta-me."

Mokuba hesitou, mas depois acenou com a cabeça, em assentimento.

"Pronto, o que aconteceu foi que depois do almoço voltei para a escola, mas aí a noticia já se espalhara. Eu ignorei os olhares e tudo o mais… mas quando estava já a sair da última aula, ouvi dois rapazes a falarem mal de ti e do Seto. A chamarem-vos anormais e muitos outros nomes." disse Mokuba, ficando mais sério. "Fiquei possesso e aproximei-me deles e mandei-os calar. Eles não o fizeram e empurraram-me. Eu empurrei-os a eles e depois bateram-me. Por isso é que tenho o olho negro. Mas também lhes bati a eles e mesmo sendo dois, ficariam piores que eu."

Mokuba olhou Joey, em tom de desafio, esperando que o rapaz mais velho o fosse repreender. Joey não o fez.

"Compreendo as tuas razões e agradeço que me tenhas defendido a mim e ao Seto." disse Joey. "Há outras maneiras de resolver as coisas, mas na verdade, eu teria feito o mesmo e seria ao soco e ao pontapé, portanto… bom, não digas ao teu irmão que disse isto, senão ele pode ficar aborrecido."

"Então não digas também ao Seto o que se passou. Ele vai ficar aborrecido comigo e desapontado e ainda vai querer saber quem são e fazer queixa deles. Também não me interessa fazer queixa. Vou apenas ignorá-los por completo a partir de agora."

Joey acenou afirmativamente.

"Eu não direi ao Seto nada, mas ele obviamente que verá o teu olho negro e vai perguntar-te. Podes dizer-lhe o que achares melhor, mas aconselho-te a dizeres a verdade, porque não deves mentir ao teu irmão. Ele adora-te e faria tudo por ti, por isso, acho que merece que lhe contes sempre a verdade."

Mokuba hesitou e depois acabou por suspirar.

"Está bem, eu conto-lhe quando ele chegar, mas já sei que não vai ser nada bonito de se ver. E olha lá, tu agora estás a dar muitos bons conselhos. Dantes não eras assim. Dirias algo como se eu os visse da próxima vez devia bater-lhes mais e que seria melhor esconder a verdade porque fiquei com um olho negro e isso poderia ser visto como sinal de fraqueza, tendo-o arranjado numa luta."

"As pessoas mudam, Mokuba. O teu irmão tem-me ajudado a ser mais calmo e a pensar duas vezes antes de agir." disse Joey, inclinando-se depois mais para Mokuba. "Mas que fique aqui dita uma coisa. Se alguma vez mais alguém te bater na escola, tu dizes-me e eu vou lá e bato-lhes. Lá por pensar melhor agora, não quer dizer que por vezes as coisas não se resolvam com os punhos."

Joey e Mokuba começaram a rir-se de seguida, tornando o ambiente mais leve. Mokuba estava agora mais calmo por ter contado a Joey a verdade. Sentia-se também melhor visto que tinha a certeza que Joey só queria o melhor para si e o defenderia de tudo o que o magoasse, tal como Seto faria, apesar de Seto utilizar meios diferentes.

"Que tal irmos beber um sumo para o jardim? O dia está bom e vamos tentar ignorar o que se está a passar por um pouco." sugeriu Joey.

Mokuba acenou afirmativamente e os dois levantaram-se, saindo de seguida da biblioteca.

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

Na Kaiba Corporation, mais precisamente no gabinete do presidente, Seto estava sentado na sua cadeira, a falar ao telefone.

"Exactamente. Quero que tentem descobrir quem é que fez o meu relacionamento com o Joey vir a lume. Não importa o que se gaste para descobrir, mas quero saber quem foi, se foi algum dos meus empregados, se foi outra pessoa." disse Seto, para a pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha. "Sim, quero que descubram rapidamente. Pressionem o jornal, subornem algum jornalista de lá, mas descubram."

Seto desligou a chamada de seguida. Acabara de incumbir a um grupo de detectives que descobrissem o responsável ou responsáveis por aquela notícia ter chegado aos jornais. A princípio, Seto deixara isso de lado. Afinal, a situação fora revelada, portanto não interessaria quem fora, mas depois pusera-se a pensar. E se tivesse alguém que trabalhasse consigo, fosse na sua mansão ou até na Kaiba Corporation e tivesse passado a informação aos jornais? Não poderia confiar mais nessa pessoa e no futuro poderia revelar outras informações importantes, pelo que era imperativo descobrir quem fora e lidar com a situação.

"_Quando descobrir quem for, vou tomar medidas contra essa pessoa. Ninguém me atraiçoa assim e fica a rir-se." pensou Seto. "Se por acaso for alguém da Kaiba Corporation, apesar de duvidar disso, pode revelar segredos da empresa aos concorrentes ao algo assim e não é de fiar. Bom, eu irei descobrir quem foi, mais cedo ou mais tarde, nem que tenha de mexer meio mundo."_

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

Joey e Mokuba estavam agora nos jardins da mansão, sentados em duas cadeiras em frente a uma mesa redonda. Numa das mãos de cada um deles estava um copo com um sumo de laranja fresco. Mokuba bebeu um gole do seu sumo e olhou para Joey.

"Quanto tempo é que achas que isto à volta do teu romance com o Seto vai durar?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Não faço ideia, mas espero que não dure muito tempo. Isso seria bastante mau, principalmente se continuarem a falar da situação e denegrirem a imagem do Seto, da empresa e a minha. Aliás, talvez eu devesse falar com algum jornalista e defender-me em vez de ficar calado."

"Acho que para já é melhor não. Deixa o Seto tratar de tudo e se ele achar melhor que tu fales com algum dos jornalistas, ele diz. Afinal, ele percebe disto de ser conhecido, ter fotógrafos atrás de nós e tudo o mais. Percebe mais do que tu ou eu."

Joey acabou por acenar afirmativamente. Sem que ele ou Mokuba suspeitassem, nesse momento um dos fotógrafos estava a conseguir escalar um dos muros da mansão, com a ajuda de uma escada que trouxera consigo. Estava determinado a conseguir uma fotografia de Joey ao perto, para depois ser incluída num artigo. Visto que Joey não saía da mansão e só aparecera na varanda por uns segundos, não havia uma boa foto recente dele.

"_Eu conseguirei tirar a foto e vou vendê-la por muito dinheiro." pensou o jornalista. "Se consigo passar os muros, dentro da mansão também não vai ser difícil movimentar-me, com certeza."_

O fotógrafo conseguiu subir para cima do muro. Trouxera consigo um saco protector para a máquina fotográfica. Com cuidado, lançou o saco para cima de um arbusto volumoso, que amorteceu a cada. Depois também o fotógrafo saltou do muro, para cima de outro arbusto. Ao cair, abafou um grito. O muro era alto e tinha-se magoado com a queda, mesmo amortecida, mas levantou-se rapidamente.

"_Não importa que agora me doa o corpo. O dinheiro que vou ganhar vai compensar tudo. Neste momento, o casal sensação é o Joey Wheeler e o Seto Kaiba e com o Wheeler em isolamento, uma foto dele vale ouro." pensou o fotógrafo, caminhando até ao outro arbusto e pegando no saco com a máquina. Verificou que ela estava bem e fora protegida da queda. "Óptimo. Agora só tenho de encontrar o Joey Wheeler… depois de lhe tirar a foto, ou melhor dizendo, fotos, não vai ser fácil sair da mansão, mas eu encontro uma maneira, sem que chame muito a atenção ou que me tirem as fotografias da máquina."_

O jornalista, um jovem alto de cabelo negro, começou a caminhar com cautela em direcção à mansão. Depois, viu ao longe Joey e Mokuba sentados no jardim e sorriu para si mesmo, com a sorte que tinha. Joey estava no jardim, pelo que não o teria de procurar e ainda estava com o irmão de Seto, pelo que a fotografia valeria ainda mais. Com cuidado, aproximou-se o mais que pôde e empunhou a máquina fotográfica, colocando o zoom adequadamente. Depois disparou a primeira foto.

Joey e Mokuba estavam conversar e a princípio não repararam em nada, mas depois Mokuba notou um pequeno flash de luz e olhou na direcção onde estava o fotógrafo, vendo-o. Tocou rapidamente no braço de Joey.

"Joey, está ali um fotógrafo a tirar-nos fotografias!" exclamou Mokuba.

Joey virou-se para onde Mokuba apontava e viu o jornalista. Levantou-se rapidamente e deu ordens para Mokuba ir chamar os seguranças. Mokuba saiu dali a correr, enquanto Joey caminhava o mais rápido que podia em direcção ao jornalista, que estava já a arrumar a sua máquina fotográfica, começando a recuar.

"Não fuja! Volte aqui!" gritou Joey.

O fotógrafo começou a correr e Joey foi atrás dele, mas não podia correr devido ao estado do seu pé, que poderia piorar bastante se o esforçasse demasiado. O fotógrafo escondeu-se atrás de umas árvores, não fazendo barulho e pensando numa rota de fuga. Não podia saltar o muro porque a escada estava do lado de fora e sem ela o muro era demasiado alto. Respirou fundo.

"_Ok, vou ter de ir pelo portão da frente. Se chegar lá rapidamente, os seguranças são capazes de me verem e expulsam-me, mas não se vão lembrar de me tirarem a máquina fotográfica."_

O fotógrafo saiu de onde estava escondido e começou a correr para o portão. Joey viu-o e foi atrás dele o mais rápido que pôde. Quando Joey chegou ao portão, já dois seguranças estavam a agarrar o fotógrafo pelos braços, prontos para o colocarem fora da propriedade dos irmãos Kaiba.

"Esperem, não o mandem embora ainda." disse Joey, parando-os e chegando ao pé dos seguranças e do fotógrafo. Encarou-o. "Você tirou fotografias minhas e do Mokuba sem permissão. Como é que se atreve a entrar aqui assim?"

"Todos fazemos coisas por dinheiro. Este é o meu trabalho." respondeu o fotógrafo.

Num gesto rápido, Joey tirou-lhe o saco com a máquina fotográfica e pegou nela.

"Vai fazer o quê? Destruir a máquina fotográfica como o seu pai, é?" perguntou o fotógrafo, num tom de desafio.

"Não, não é preciso. Felizmente estamos na era digital." disse Joey, mexendo na máquina e tirando de lá o cartão de memória. "As imagens estão aqui no cartão, portanto eu vou ficar com ele."

"Não pode! Tenho aí outras fotos para outros trabalhos!"

"Ai sim? Que pena." disse Joey, atirando o cartão de memória ao chão e pisando-o até o partir. "Oh, estão estragadas."

"Você vai pagar por isto!" gritou o fotógrafo, debatendo-se, mas com os seguranças a segurarem-no firmemente.

Joey aproximou-se mais do fotógrafo, olhando-o nos olhos. Tinha uma expressão fria como gelo.

"Oiça uma coisa, você agora vai-se embora e nem mais uma palavra. Se me acusar de lhe ter destruído o cartão de memória eu nego e acho que os seguranças da mansão não terão visto nada do que possa dizer que eu fiz. Além disso, se você abre a boca ou volta a importunar-me a mim ou qualquer pessoa que eu goste, fazemos queixa de si por invasão de propriedade e acho que o Seto é capaz de se lembrar de mais uma dúzia de coisas para o acusar. Portanto, fora daqui e não volte."

Logo depois, os seguranças devolveram ao fotógrafo a sua máquina fotográfica e expulsaram-no para a rua, onde ainda estavam outros fotógrafos e jornalistas. Joey regressou à mansão, enquanto o fotógrafo se sentia humilhado e ia embora, decidido a não fazer nada, porque sabia que Joey iria cumprir a promessa que fizera e não queria ter de ir a tribunal.

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

Eram oito e vinte da noite quando Seto chegou à mansão. Ao entrar pela porta da frente, pousou a sua pasta num móvel que existia logo ao pé da porta e suspirou, ainda em conflito consigo mesmo. Os seus detectives tinham sido eficientes e com ofertas de dinheiro, na redacção do jornal que publicara a noticia, a pessoa que falara com quem tinha fornecido a noticia falara e revelara o que acontecera e do que se lembrava. Os detectives tinham de seguida contado a Seto o que tinham descoberto. Seto caminhou até à sala de jantar.

"_A pessoa diz que foi um homem e que pareceu que ia dizer o meu filho, quando se referiu ao Joey… não pode ser outra pessoa que não o pai do Joey." pensou Seto, respirando fundo. "Mas a pessoa também pode ter percebido mal. Se conto isto ao Joey e digo isto do seu pai e não for verdade, o Joey ficará muito aborrecido, mas também se não conto nada e for verdade, então o Jake Wheeler está disposto a tudo para me separar do Joey, porque se foi ele, de certo que era esse o seu objectivo."_

Ao entrar na sala de jantar, Seto viu que Joey, Mokuba e Jake já estavam a comer. Joey largou os talheres e levantou-se ao ver Seto, caminhando na direcção dele.

"Ainda bem que já chegaste. Liguei-te para o escritório mas a tua secretária disse que estavas a ter outra reunião e o telemóvel estava desligado, portanto não sabia quando é que chegavas." disse Joey.

"Sim, tive mais algumas reuniões hoje, mas está tudo bem na Kaiba Corporation. Vamos sobreviver a isto."

"Ainda bem." disse Jake, olhando para Seto. "A economia não está propriamente bem e vá lá, a Kaiba Corporation vai manter-se. Quando a vossa relação foi descoberta, eu até pensei que isso iria destruir a empresa por completo."

Seto voltou a respirar fundo e tomou uma decisão. Podia não ter sido Jake Wheeler a denunciar a relação que o filho estava a ter com Seto, mas Seto tinha de falar do que descobrira. Nunca fora de deixar as coisas por esclarecer e não começaria agora. Encarou Joey.

"Contratei detectives para investigarem como é que a notícia do nosso relacionamento chegara aos jornais. Foi através de uma chamada telefónica e a pessoa não se identificou, porém, a mulher que falou com a tal pessoa indicou que ele, visto que foi um homem que ligou para o jornal, acabou por se referir a ti como seu filho, Joey."

Seto decidiu não dizer que a recepcionista apenas tinha quase a certeza que o homem que ligara se referir a Joey como seu filho, mas não o fizera exactamente. Queria ver reacções e portanto daquela maneira teria reacções mais precisas. Joey ficou alguns segundos a processar o que Seto lhe dizia e depois virou-se para o pai.

"Pai, foste tu que ligaste para o jornal?" perguntou Joey.

"Não, claro que não!" exclamou Jake, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado. "Isso é mentira."

"Eles têm a chamada gravada e ouve-se perfeitamente a sua voz." disse Seto, rapidamente.

Aquilo era claramente mentira. A chamada não fora gravada e Seto estava agora a arriscar muito, mas queria ter a certeza se fora Jake ou não. Assim, se Jake fosse culpado e pensasse estar encurralado, talvez se denunciasse.

"Ei, você foi dizer aos jornais que o meu irmão e o Joey namoravam?" perguntou Mokuba, olhando para o pai de Joey, que estava do outro lado da mesa. "Porque é que fez isso?"

"Eu… eu…" começou a dizer Jake.

"Se a chamada está gravada, não há como negar, pai!" exclamou Joey, furioso.

"Pronto, está bem, fui eu." admitiu Jake, olhando de Joey para Seto e depois para Mokuba. "Fui eu que contei que estavam juntos."

"Porquê?" perguntou Joey. "Porque é que fizeste isso? Não faz sentido nenhum!"

"Claro que faz. O teu pai não nos quer ver juntos. Ele conversou comigo quando vocês vieram para cá. Não acha bem que estejamos juntos porque somos do mesmo sexo. E então, lembrou-se de contar aos jornais a verdade para nos criar problemas, afectar a empresa e provavelmente pensava que nos separaríamos por causa disso." disse Seto, encarando de seguida Jake. "Não é verdade? Pensou o quê, que se houvesse um escândalo eu iria imediatamente largar o seu filho, foi? Pois enganou-se."

Jake bufou zangado e caminhou até perto de Joey e Seto.

"Sim, é isso mesmo. Queria ver-vos separados. Joey, tu mereces melhor que ele e tens de te juntar a uma mulher e não a outro homem." disse Jake, olhando para o filho. "Fiz isto tudo a pensar no teu bem e apenas isso."

"Uma ova! Tu não pensaste nada em mim!" exclamou Joey, zangado. "Tentaste separar-me da pessoa que eu amo! Pensaste apenas em ti, porque queres que eu o deixe e namore com uma mulher. Mas eu não quero deixar o Seto porque é dele que eu gosto. Eu pensava que tu tinhas aceitado o nosso relacionamento."

"Tive de o fazer para não te perder, Joey, mas… mas chega! Tens de te afastar do Kaiba. Vamos embora daqui e nunca mais o vês. Vamos começar a vida noutro lado se for preciso."

Joey abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não, nem pensar. Eu não me vou separar do Seto. Pai, eu apoiei-te em tudo. Arranjei trabalhos para te pagar as divida, ajudei-te a recuperar do problema com o álcool, fui paciente em tudo e mesmo assim foste egoísta a este ponto. Pois bem, quem diz que chega sou eu! Acabou." disse Joey. "Está na hora de eu viver a minha vida sem ti. Vou arranjar um emprego e fazer a minha vida e tu fazeres a tua. Agora parece-me óbvio que deves ir arrumar as tuas coisas e saíres da mansão."

"Joey…"

"Não digas nada. Vai-te embora!"

Jake lançou um olhar zangado a Seto e Joey e depois saiu da sala de jantar, fechando a porta atrás de si com estrondo. Seto abanou a cabeça.

"Lamento, Joey." disse ele.

"Eu é que lamento. Por causa do meu pai, estamos nesta confusão, a empresa está um caos e…"

Joey foi silenciado por Seto, que lhe colocou um dedo nos lábios. Mokuba tossiu, lembrando-lhes que ainda estava ali e por isso que não pensassem começar a beijar-se ou algo assim à sua frente.

"Não te preocupes com a empresa. Ouve, o teu pai vai embora, mas eu quero que tu fiques aqui. A viver comigo e com o Mokuba." disse Seto. "E neste caso não aceito um não como resposta."

Joey olhou para Mokuba, que acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Sim, Joey, fica a viver connosco." pediu Mokuba.

"Nesse caso, visto que são os dois a pedirem-me, tenho de dizer que sim." disse Joey, conseguindo sorrir, apesar de ainda estar chocado com o que o pai fizera. "Mas vou mudar a minha vida, Seto. Tu trabalhas imenso e eu tenho andado de emprego em emprego, mas agora vou arranjar um mesmo a sério."

"Nisso eu posso ajudar-te e…"

"Não. Obrigado mas quero fazer isto sozinho." disse Joey. "Venho viver para aqui e fico feliz com isso, mas também não quero que faças tudo por mim, nem me arranjes emprego. Eu consigo por mim próprio."

Seto acenou afirmativamente. Depois, ele e Joey abraçaram-se e Mokuba acenou com a cabeça. O irmão estava realmente diferente. Dantes praticamente não abraçava ninguém, a não ser o próprio Mokuba e mesmo assim muito raramente. E agora Joey iria ficar definitivamente a viver na mansão e Mokuba estava contente por a sua família ter aumentado.

"Ainda bem que estão tão felizes, mas já agora é melhor irem para o quarto ou algo assim, para que eu não vá ter de assistir a cenas mais picantes entre vocês, porque dispenso isso."

Seto e Joey olharam para Mokuba e sorriram. Depois, Seto ficou mais sério.

"Mokuba, já agora, o que é que aconteceu com o teu olho?"

**O Pai de Todos os Problemas**

A chuva voltara a abater-se com força sobre a cidade Dominó, acompanhada de muito vento, relâmpagos e trovões. Tinham-se passado cinco meses desde que a história do relacionamento de Seto e Joey fora revelada no jornal. Demorara um mês inteiro para os jornalistas perderem o interesse na relação e deixarem Seto e Joey em paz. A partir da segunda semana, os jornalistas apenas tentavam especular alguma coisa, visto que já não tinham mais coisas para dizer ou revelar.

Seto tomara medidas para que Mokuba não voltasse a ser importunado na escola, o que queria dizer que Seto ameaçara a administração da escola de que os processaria se algo de mal voltasse a acontecer com o irmão, pelo que ele era vigiado à distância para que se evitassem problemas.

Jake Wheeler tinha saído da mansão e agora estava de volta ao seu apartamento, já arranjado. Ele e Joey já tinham falado, por telefone, mas não se tinham voltado a encontrar. Joey achava que perdoaria o pai com o tempo e talvez conseguissem voltar a ter uma relação civilizada, mas já não voltaria a ser como era anteriormente.

Os negócios da Kaiba Corporation tinham voltado praticamente ao normal. Alguns dos sócios tinham vendido as suas acções e ido embora, sendo substituídos por outros, tal como alguns negócios se tinham perdido e outros tinham sido ganhos.

O estrondo de um trovão foi ouvido por toda a mansão. Seto mexeu-se na cama e abriu os olhos, tendo acordado com o barulho. A seu lado na cama, Joey continuava a dormir profundamente, porque quase nada o conseguia acordar sem mais nem menos. Seto mexeu-se um pouco na cama. Lá fora a tempestade continuava, mas ele não estava preocupado.

"_Mais uma noite chuvosa, mas nestas noites ainda apetece mais estarmos numa cama quente, ainda mais quando estamos com aquela pessoa especial." pensou Seto, passando um braço pela cintura de Joey. "Agora está tudo bem. Se há alguns anos me dissessem que eu estaria aqui, assim com o Joey ou com qualquer pessoa, aliás, chamaria a essas pessoas malucas. Mas as coisas mudam, felizmente."_

Pouco depois, Seto já dormia profundamente. Se antes tinha sonhos em que por vezes perdia Joey, agora isso já não acontecia. Os seus sonhos com Joey eram sempre bons e livres de qualquer receio, porque Seto tinha a certeza absoluta que ele e Joey tinham uma relação para durar visto que tinha resistido a confusões por ter sido tornada pública, pelo pai de Joey os ter tentado separar e ainda porque apesar de viverem juntos conseguirem viver em paz e sem confusões. E assim, apesar do tempo turbulento, Seto e Joey dormiram calma e profundamente o resto da noite. Na vida, ainda poderiam ter de enfrentar muitas situações mas ambos estavam perfeitamente convencidos de que juntos conseguiriam superar fosse o que fosse.

**Fim**


End file.
